


Не тот Темный Лорд

by Bess33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bess33/pseuds/Bess33
Summary: Перед пятым курсом Гарри сниться странный сон, который становится его наваждением. Не сразу, но Гарри узнает, что красивый мужчина, которого он видит во сне на самом деле является Темным Лордом, только не Волдемортом, а кем-то гораздо более могущественным.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 32





	Не тот Темный Лорд

Впервые это случилось в день его пятнадцатилетия. С самого утра он чувствовал себя уставшим, но тогда Гарри не придал этому значения. Похожее состояние преследовало его с самого начала каникул, он был подавлен из-за смерти Седрика и теперь постоянно ощущал некую тоску после нападения на них с Дадли дементоров. От накатывающей тоски не помогал ни шоколад, ни присутствие рядом друзей, и Гарри постарался просто забить на неприятные ощущения и по возможности не показывать их. В конце дня он мог даже сам себя поздравить с прекрасной актерской игрой, так как никто не заметил его немного подавленного состояния. И как только все разошлись по комнатам, Гарри предвкушал долгожданный отдых и сладкое забытье сна, но не тут-то было, ведь он совсем забыл о том, что в комнате будет не один.

Серьезно, в любое другое время он даже порадовался бы тому, что живет в одной комнате со своим самым первым лучшим другом, с которым можно пообщаться перед сном и спокойно заснуть, только если не забыть наложить заглушающие чары на соседнюю кровать, а то от громоподобного храпа будет не спастись. Вот только сейчас Гарри чувствовал, что ему надо остаться одному. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся интуиция буквально кричала об этом, заглушая внешние звуки. Поэтому прислушавшись к ней, пожалуй, впервые жизни осознанно, Гарри прошел мимо своей комнаты и побрел на самый верхний этаж.

Под немного скошенной крышей Гарри обнаружил небольшую комнатку с пыльным матрасом на полу и видом, словно ее не посещали десятилетиями. Возможно, так и было, потому что количество пыли просто зашкаливало, но Гарри, привыкшего спать в каморке под лестницей, это совсем не испугало, просто хотелось, наконец, отдохнуть. Поэтому он, не раздеваясь и даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы немного прибраться, опустился прямо на матрас и блаженно закрыл глаза.

Сон пришел почти сразу, его словно заволокло темной дымкой, что резко отсекла сознание от реальности и отправила его дальше. Во сне перед Гарри сразу раскинулся целый мир с цветущими зелеными пейзажами, быстрыми реками и высокими горами, но постепенно вид под ним менялся на более мрачный, пока не остановился перед высокой башней, сложенной из гладкого черного камня.

От этого места веяло страхом и болью, на мгновение Гарри и сам испугался, но осознание, что это всего лишь сон и ничего плохого с ним не случится, быстро привело в норму его эмоциональное состояние.

Задумавшись, Гарри как-то пропустил момент, когда обстановка вокруг сменилась и он по-видимому оказался внутри башни. Огромный зал, сложенный из того же камня, давил на Гарри своими высокими потолками и гулкой пустотой, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно, но, собрав всю свою храбрость, подросток смело пошел вперед. Ощущения от этого места были странные, словно он уже бывал здесь и вопреки тому, что он был во сне, босые ноги неприятно холодил каменный пол, но эта неприятность не могла остановить истинного гриффиндорца. Очень скоро перед ним показался величественный трон, который Гарри не заметил сразу из-за того, что он был сложен из того же материала, что и стены, а царящий в зале полумрак еще сильнее дезориентировал.

Когда навстречу ему с трона поднялся высокий мужчина, первым делом Гарри захотелось убежать, но он наоборот замер, завороженный поразительными золотыми глазами незнакомца. Гарри, не шевелясь, стоял на месте, когда к нему все ближе и ближе приближался неизвестный, но отчего-то знакомый мужчина. Гарри не мог отвести от него взгляда, и когда тот поравнялся с ним, слегка нависнув над невысоким подростком, то почувствовал на щеке легкое касание невероятно мягких, словно горящих огнем рыжих волос. Незнакомец отрыл рот, наверняка собираясь что-то сказать, но в этот самый момент Гарри словно подкинуло вверх и уже через секунду он открыл глаза в комнатке под крышей.

Гарри не сразу осознал, что произошло, голова кружилась и его слегка подташнивало, а за окном все еще было достаточно темно, чтобы предположить, что он проснулся сам. Осознав последнюю мысль, он оглянулся в поисках очков, и только после того, как они были успешно водружены на нос, смог осмотреться. Над ним, как он и предполагал, нависали чем-то встревоженные Рон и Гермиона, которая наконец перестала тормошить его за плечо.

— Гермиона, Рон, что случилось? — немного устало спросил Гарри, отчаянно зевая. Наверное, только благодаря этому друзья не услышали в его голосе возмущения таким несвоевременным подъёмом.

— Это мы хотели у тебя спросить, — несдержанно, как и всегда, начала Гермиона, — почему ты спишь здесь?

— А разве это запрещено? — не зная, почему ответил вопросом на вопрос Гарри, все больше раздражаясь. Раньше с ним такого не происходило и он всегда был рад видеть друзей, но не сейчас, когда они своим появлением прервали такой замечательный сон.

Гермиона от его вопроса, кажется, очень удивилась и даже не сразу взяла себя в руки, чтобы продолжить. Рон же пребывал в схожем с Гарри состоянии, поэтому тоже ничего не мог внятного сказать, только что-то мычал, но в этот момент к Гермионе вернулся дар речи и она снова обратилась к Гарри.

— Почему ты не в своей комнате? Мы тебя по всему дому обыскались, — возмущение в ее тоне росло с каждым словом, а у Гарри вновь разболелась голова.

— Мне захотелось побыть одному.

— В этом пыльном чулане?

Последние слова подруги всколыхнули в Гарри неприятные воспоминания, которое не возникали даже от вида этой комнаты, которая, несмотря на грязь, ему очень понравилась. Видимо, на лице Гарри проступила болезненная гримаса или Гермиона поняла, что сказала что-то неправильное и поспешила извиниться, но он больше не собирался ее слушать. Не сейчас, когда его переполняли не самые приятные эмоции. Ему не хотелось бы сорваться на подругу из-за собственного раздражения, поэтому он просто попросил ее уйти и оставить его одного. Гермиона послушалась, не сказав ни слова, и прихватила с собой спящего на ходу Рона, оставляя Гарри одного, и даже прикрыла дверь, но все равно, ощущение от сна уже было испорчено.

Гарри попытался заснуть вновь, но у него не получилось. Перед глазами все время мелькали моменты встречи с тем незнакомцем, присутствие которого казалось таким реальным, что пальцы начинали нервно подрагивать, желая коснуться нереально ярких волос, которые он ощущал так близко. Гарри был уверен, что этот сон не был случайным, что это не просто плод его воображения, но тогда, что это было? Отсутствие четкого ответа убивало и вгоняло в тоску. Интересно, если бы его не разбудили, он бы смог узнать ответ на свой вопрос, а может быть и имя того красивого мужчины с хищным взглядом?

Задумавшись и погрузившись в свои мечтания, Гарри не заметил, как наступило утро. Он так и не смог снова заснуть и теперь чувствовал себя еще более разбитым, чем раньше, но его это мало волновало. Единственное, о чем он сейчас мог думать, так это о золотых глазах напротив и о том, чтобы попросить Сириуса устроить ему комнату на чердаке. Не хотелось больше возвращаться в общую спальню с Роном, когда в доме полно пустых комнат. Послушать его храп он успеет и в Хогвартсе, а тут ему было очень спокойно и он втайне надеялся вновь увидеть тот мир во сне.

•••

Не без труда, но все же Гарри удалось уговорить крестного устроить ему комнату на чердаке. Почему-то тот отчаянно желал, чтобы Гарри оставался в комнате с Роном и такого порыва подросток не понимал. Это выглядело очень подозрительно, но Гарри иногда мог быть очень убедительным, поэтому уже через пару дней переселялся в свою персональную комнату, которую помог обустроить Кричер, что после той первой ночи стал вести себя несколько странно, но только по отношению к Гарри, что тоже удивляло.

Каждую ночь, засыпая, Гарри надеялся вновь увидеть сон с так понравившемся ему мужчиной с волшебными глазами, но дни шли, а ему так больше ничего и не снилось, но это не мешало ему высыпаться, словно его что-то оберегало. Или, может быть, кто-то? Гарри не мог объяснить даже себе своей одержимости, но был уверен, что тот сон был не простым и даже не вещим, а словно воспоминанием. И он так же был уверен, что увидит его еще раз, может, не сегодня и даже не завтра, но точно когда-нибудь.

А тем временем приближалось время слушания в Министерстве магии, только немного отдохнувший и примирившийся с собой Гарри не волновался по этому поводу. Да, он был виновен, что применил заклинания, но ведь он защищался и спасал душу своего непутевого кузена, так что был уверен, что все пройдет хорошо. Даже если и нет, он будет волноваться об этом позже. Волнения ему точно ничем не помогут.

Окружающие смотрели на него подозрительно, даже друзья, словно ожидали, что он сорвется и на кого-нибудь накричит, выплеснет свое недовольство Министерством или сделает еще что-нибудь в том же духе, но Гарри оставался спокойным и тем кажется, раздражал всех еще сильнее. Гарри такого поведения не понимал, поэтому ему даже не приходилось стараться, чтобы выглядеть немного отстраненно, так как большую часть времени, не занятую уборкой дома, которую организовала миссис Уизли, проводил в своей комнате. Даже домашние задания выполнял в ней, обложившись книгами, взятыми из библиотеки и без постоянного недовольного бубнежа Рона над ухом и нравоучений Гермионы, которые отчего-то стали невероятно раздражать, дело шло намного легче и быстрее.

Вообще, после того сна, жизнь и характер Гарри неуловимо изменились и одновременно с этим, словно встали на свои места. Правильные, а не те, что были раньше. Он стал спокойнее и стремился к знаниям, и раздражался, когда ему пытались в этом помешать. Поэтому и сидел в своей комнате почти безвылазно. До самого слушания.

В день, когда ему предстояло отправиться в Министерство магии в сопровождении мистера Уизли, Гарри разбудили очень рано, из-за чего он еще некоторое время чувствовал себя немного вялым. Суматоха завтрака прошла, словно мимо него, и заключалась в ритмичном пережевывании пищи без чувства вкуса и запаха. Когда и это закончилось, то Гарри повели одеваться, почему-то чуть ли не всем семейством Уизли, каждый из которых поделился какой-то вещью для создания его серьезного образа, который вышел, честно говоря, не очень. Мало сочетающиеся между собой вещи, которые висели на нем почти так же, как и вещи Дадли, только с учетом того, что были менее разношены и потерты.

Гарри не нравилось, как он выглядит. Если бы кто-нибудь озаботился его мнением, то он бы сказал, что выглядит слишком по-маггловски, хотя никогда раньше не мыслил такими понятиями. Вот только сейчас его маггловоспитанность настолько явно бросалась в глаза, что можно было сразу записывать его на исключение из Хогвартса. Нет, ему категорически не хотелось выглядеть так на слушании в Министерстве магии. Хотелось чего-то более… традиционного. Да, именно так, но он не знал, как об этом сказать.

В очередной раз его спас домовик, который с ночи после его дня рождения постоянно крутился неподалеку от него, но делал это настолько незаметно, что остальные об этом не догадывались и даже не сильно ворчал. Вот и сейчас, заметив в зеркале слегка скривившееся лицо Гарри, Кричер своим скрипучим голосом стал сетовать на то, что от такого вида, позорящего славное имя рода Блэков, его хозяюшку хватил бы удар. Гарри имел к роду своего крестного весьма дальнее отношение, но сейчас он был полностью согласен с данной оценкой, но видимо только он.

Потому что все остальные и даже Сириус недовольно зашипели на домовика, прогоняя прочь, а он только хитро ухмылялся и не сводил огромных глаз с Гарри. Заметить слабый кивок было бы очень сложно, если бы Гарри не смотрел на домовика в ответ и, надеясь, что понял правильно, быстро побежал в свою комнату под крышей.

Гарри совсем не удивился, увидев на своей кровати темно-зеленый традиционный камзол с черными брюками и белоснежной рубашкой. Имелась даже обувь и черный шейный платок. Конечно, одежда не была новой, но выглядела вполне прилично и была впору. Гарри не знал, кого из родственников Сириуса ему благодарить за данный наряд, но стоило его надеть, как он почувствовал себя совсем по-другому. Гарри искренне поблагодарил Кричера, от чего тот слегка завис, и отправился вниз.

Его новый вид был встречен подозрительно, словно одеваться, как настоящий волшебник в мире магии было преступлением. Гарри посмотрел на это, но ничего не сказал. Он впервые ощущал себя так значимо и решил, что обязательно подберёт себе несколько новых традиционных вещей, несмотря на неудовольствие своих друзей. Видимо, он и правда изменился или, возможно, просто резко повзрослел?

Мистер Уизли вышел вперед и они быстро со всеми распрощались. Использовать камин по понятным причинам они не могли, но когда его сопровождающий объявил о том, что они отправятся на метро, Гарри посмотрел на него недоуменно. Зачем такие трудности и долгий способ перемещения, если можно просто аппарировать? Этот вопрос он и задал мистеру Уизли, который выглядел так растерянно, словно совершенно позабыл об этом. Помявшись еще немного на крыльце, он все же взял Гарри за руку и аппарировал. Пережив несколько секунд неприятных ощущений, Гарри был рад, что они так быстро оказались у нужного входа в Министерство. Ему почему-то казалось, что время не на их стороне. День определенно становился все страньше и страньше.

Оказавшись в Министерстве магии, Гарри еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Кричера за помощь. Останься он в той одежде, и они бы с мистером Уизли слишком уж сильно отличались бы от остальных работников и посетителей Министерства. Пройдя величественный фонтан, от одного вида которого Гарри передернуло, они загрузились в лифт. И тут один из пассажиров, смутно знакомый Гарри, предупредил их о переносе слушания, на которое они едва успевали. В коридоре, перед самым залом, где будет рассматриваться его дело, Гарри заметил Малфоя-старшего, разговаривающего с министром. Они тоже обратили на него внимание, оценивающе рассматривая, и, судя по тому, как удивлённо и одновременно с этим серьезно распахнулись их глаза, он понял, что прошел некоторую проверку на компетентность. Все же, Гарри хорошо запомнил любимую поговорку тети Петунии, что встречают по одежке.

Оказавшись в огромном овальном зале с массивным креслом посередине, Гарри сразу же почувствовал себя таким незначительным. Мистер Уизли с ним не пошел, и сейчас он понял, что начинает нервничать, хотя до этого совсем не переживал. Ему сказали сесть на кресло, которое находилось на самом нижнем ярусе, пока судьи в лиловых мантиях занимали свои места и поглядывали на него сверху. Гарри чувствовал все эти взгляды, и они его совсем не радовали. Большинство из них были либо поверхностными, словно человеку было на него абсолютно плевать, либо наоборот излишне восторженные. Какие из них раздражали его больше, Гарри так и не смог решить. Но также были и нейтральные, без излишней эмоциональности. За них он был почти рад.

Перед самым началом заседания появился уже виденный Гарри министр, который сейчас исполнял роль председателя. За ним появилось странно одетая женщина, так как обилие розового просматривалось даже за плотно сидящей судейской мантией, и Перси Уизли, который теперь стал младшим помощником министра. Достойная должность, но в семье его все считали предателем за это и не желали с ним общаться. Гарри только сейчас задумался, что это как-то странно и совсем немного неправильно, но он не будет влезать в эти семейные проблемы.

Гарри внимательно следил за министром и его заместителем, за их лицами, почти не слушая зачитываемых ему обвинений. Он их и так знал, ничего нового они не добавили. Он уже собирался спокойно рассказать судьям свою версию событий, как в зал буквально влетел Дамблдор и принялся говорить за него, почти нападая на министра. На самого защищаемого он даже ни разу не взглянул, предоставил доказательства, дождался снятия всех обвинений и удалился так же быстро, как и появился. По взглядам переглядывающихся судей он понял, что не один такой, кто от выступления Дамблдора был в полном офигевании.

На Гриммо Гарри возвращался все в том же состоянии шока от только что случившегося. Ощущение, что он на том суде был лишь марионеткой в чужих руках, не отпускало, а наоборот, крепло, и это было неприятно. Только вот хотелось понять, в чьих руках и для чего ему пришлось изображать безвольную куклу?

Друзья встретили его радостно, откуда-то уже зная, что все прошло успешно. Догадались ли они по тому, что Гарри вернулся так быстро или же им сообщил Дамблдор, он не знал, но почему-то не было настроения праздновать вместе со всеми. Гарри поднялся в свою комнату, пока остальные внизу радовались, что его не отчислят из школы, а сам он с сожалением снимал с себя полюбившийся ему за сегодня костюм. Даже было жалко, что у него нет еще подобной одежды, но для дома. Он бы с удовольствием ее носил, но в его распоряжении были только отданные ему старые вещи Дадли, к которым теперь даже прикасаться не хотелось.

Смотря на это, Гарри задумался, а почему у него нет нормальной одежды по размеру, кроме школьных мантий, которые хоть немного придавали ему приличный вид? Точнее, придавали бы, если бы он не надеялся только на помощь домовых эльфов, но и сам иногда следил за состоянием своей одежды. И почему он раньше никогда об этом не думал? Сразу становилось как-то стыдно за себя, особенно после сегодняшнего взгляда Малфоя, в котором читалось чуть меньше надменности к нему, чем обычно.

От всех этих непростых мыслей начинала болеть голова, и Гарри поспешил лечь на кровать, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Так или иначе, но он был рад, что дело с дементорами разрешилось, его не отчислили из школы и не переломили палочку, как Хагриду. Вот только для полного счастья ему хотелось еще хоть раз увидеть того незнакомца, которого, как был уверен, он знал, просто не помнил, пока он сам не появился в его сне.

Гарри и не заметил, как задремал. Снизу все еще слышались звуки празднования, но до местообитания Гарри они почти не доходили. В голове все еще был легкий туман от раннего подъема, и как только он коснулся подушки, то блаженно погрузился в мир сновидений. Гарри обрадовался, издалека приметив заметную черную башню, он снова был в том сне, да! Только бы ему никто не помешал и не разбудил раньше времени. Гарри с сожалением подумал, что зря не запер дверь, но теперь об этом было поздно переживать.

В этот раз виды сменялись намного быстрее и, проскочив памятный зал с троном, Гарри вскоре оказался на балконе, откуда открывался вид на всю мрачную долину. Незнакомец уже был там и в свете заходящего солнца выглядел так же прекрасно, как в полумраке тронного зала. Гарри даже не задумывался, почему думает о том, насколько привлекателен для НЕГО мужчина, просто наслаждался его видом, подмечая те детали, что упустил в прошлый раз.

Например, то, что на голове у него была корона, сложенная из черных заостренных пик, которая терялась в длинных пышных волосах. Одежда на незнакомце была странная, напоминая смесь мантии и кожаного доспеха, которые Гарри видел на школьной экскурсии. И да, он был намного выше Гарри, на целую голову или даже больше, заставляя его чувствовать недовольство собственной внешностью. И тогда Гарри решил рассмотреть себя, чтобы тут же пожелать сгореть от стыда. Он выглядел так же, как и в реальности, то есть в растянутой, неопределенного цвета футболке, не отстающих от нее джинсах и босиком. Короче, рядом с этим совершенством, которому даже Люциус Малфой проигрывал, он смотрелся как оборванец. И ему, кажется, впервые было за это так стыдно.

Мужчина повернулся к нему и в его позе или взгляде ничто не указывало на то, что его хоть как-то задевает вид Гарри. Он вообще смотрел на него как на давно потерянное сокровище, сверкая своими невозможными глазами, а Гарри просто не мог от этого сдвинуться с места, завороженный, как кролик удавом. Незнакомец подошел к нему еще ближе и Гарри смог разглядеть на его руке простое золотое кольцо, которое его чем-то притягивало, но не так сильно, как его владелец.

Они снова оказались слишком близко друг к другу и Гарри затаил дыхание. Как и в прошлый раз, мужчина открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать и его даже никто не прервал несвоевременным пробуждением, но Гарри все равно разочарованно вздохнул. Язык, на котором говорило его наваждение, был ему не знаком и он ничего не понял. От несправедливости жизни хотелось завыть, но в этот момент мужчина обхватил его руки своими, а когда отпустил несколько секунд спустя, Гарри почувствовал в них тяжесть небольшого кулона, изображающего глаз. Только он успел надеть его, как его уже знакомо потянуло наверх. Они снова расставались с этим красивым мужчиной на неопределенное время.

Стоило Гарри открыть глаза, как он ожидаемо увидел над собой Гермиону, которая увлеченно его трясла, зазывая на ужин. Он уже хотел сказать, что не проголодался, но живот предательски заурчал, вынуждая спуститься вниз и что-нибудь перекусить. Неосознанно Гарри провел рукой по ключицам и с удивлением обнаружил там кулон из сна. Как такое возможно, он не знал, но был очень доволен.

•••

Остаток лета прошел для Гарри спокойнее, чем его начало. Его старались особо не трогать, видимо, на что-то в очередной раз обидевшись и забыв сказать, на что. Гарри было на это плевать. На игнорирование он отвечал тем же, закрываясь в комнате с учебниками и делая то, что не интересовало его предыдущие четыре года учебы — учился и постигал новые знания. Сириус на это возмущенно фыркал, желая, чтобы Гарри веселился и придумывал новые розыгрыши с близнецами. И, возможно, он бы даже его послушал пару раз, если бы вокруг все не разводили таинственность и опасность вокруг Волдеморта и Ордена Феникса. А еще Гарри возмущало то, что его никуда не выпускали, даже на крыльцо, не говоря уже о Косом переулке для покупок к Хогвартсу, но миссис Уизли в очередной раз уверила его, что все купит. Немного смущенно Гарри попросил купить для него несколько повседневных вещей по размеру.

К моменту отъезда в школу Гарри возможно начал бы сходить с ума в обычной ситуации от всех этих ограничений, утаиваний и игнорирования, но после того, как у него словно по волшебству появился тот кулон из сна, все остальное перестало иметь такое важное значение. Стоило только прикоснуться к кулону, как на Гарри накатывало невероятное спокойствие и пофигизм, а на лицо набегала мечтательная улыбка. Да, возможно, это было неправильно по отношению к его друзьям, но он так устал быть кому-то должным и оправдывать чужие ожидания, что такие минуты спокойствия были для него спасением. В первую очередь, от кошмаров про гибель Седрика на том кладбище и возрождения Волдеморта, что преследовал его во снах с ночи последнего испытания турнира, а теперь все плохие сны отступили и Гарри благодарил за это того огневолосого мужчину, чьего имени до сих пор не знал, но уже верил.

Пятый год для Гарри прошел под знаком противостояния Министерству, хотя он и не понимал, как во все это влип. Новая преподавательница, а по совместительству помощница министра и генеральный инспектор Хогвартса, невзлюбила его с самого первого дня, хотя он не давал никакого повода к такому отношению. Вел себя тихо, старался учиться и ничего не говорил о Волдеморте, потому что он-то знает правду, как и его друзья, авроры и Дамблдор, вот пусть они и решают, что с этим делать. Переубеждать кого-то — только тратить собственные нервы и время, которое можно посвятить учебе или найти себе хобби помимо квиддича, от которого его отстранили.

Но Гарри не возмущался, единственное, о чем были его мысли в этот момент, так это о кулоне с изображением глаза, что висел на шее и успокаивал одним своим прикосновением, не давая затуманить голову. А еще Гарри верил, что если будет вести себя достойно, то сможет скорее увидеть во сне свое наваждение.

И оказался прав, в очередной раз. Пусть и короткие встречи, а по ощущениям Гарри проходило всего несколько минут, но за прошедший месяц их было уже две, а в последний раз он даже смог ощутить касание тонких пальцев к своей щеке и это было просто непередаваемо прекрасно. Гарри смущенно признавал, что влюбился в этого мужчину из сна.

А в школе все больше нарастал конфликт между учениками, учителями и Амбридж, и Гарри как-то незаметно стал его эпицентром, потому что на него сыпались все обвинения. Такие как: организация незаконного кружка по обучению магии, хотя он даже о нем не слышал, подстрекательство мирных граждан и рассказы о возрождении Волдеморта, и самое главное — неприятие Министерства магии, как законного органа управления магическим сообществом. Гарри слушал это и хотел бы доказать обратное, но понимал, что ничего этим не добьется, поэтому смиренно выслушивал все обвинения, отрабатывал назначенные наказания и не говорил ни слова, что сначала всех приводило в ступор, а потом злило еще сильнее.

Лютовал Снейп, лютовала Амбридж, приводя всех в возмущение своими методами, поднимала «восстания» Гермиона, что и организовала кружок по защите, записав туда и Гарри без его ведома, а он все думал, почему директор Дамблдор ничего не делает с такой опасной ситуацией во вверенной ему школе? Директор вообще казался неуловимым для всех, редко появляясь в стенах Хогвартса, в то время как Амбридж захватывала все больше власти, насаждая свои порядки.

Когда тайное место собраний кружка Гермионы раскрылось и их всех подвергли допросу, в то время, как Дамблдор просто сбежал, прихватив с собой феникса, все ожидали от Гарри возмущения, но он лишь честно ответил на вопросы (а как иначе, когда принимаешь сыворотку правды), что знать не знает об этом, как и о том, почему его имя возглавляет список участников. Вынужденно, но ему поверили, ведь невозможно обмануть сыворотку, и отпустили на все четыре стороны, в то время как его друзей подвергли пыткам Кровавым пером и написаниями строчек. Гарри было их искренне жаль, ведь он знал, как это больно, и слабо заживший шрам постоянно напоминал ему об этом, но желания спасти их не было. Гермиона и остальные были сами виноваты за нарушения правил и за то, что подставили его, а главное, попались. Гарри считал, что проблему можно было решить проще, обратиться к тому же Дамблдору, когда он еще мог что-либо решать, а не устраивать тайных организаций.

Малфой, тот, который Драко, что также находился в кабинете Амбридж, как член ее дисциплинарной дружины, все время допроса неверяще косился на Поттера. Кажется, своими действиями и ответами он ввел его в когнитивный диссонанс, но Гарри было на это все равно. Вообще, своими действиями он походил на человека под Империусом, безразличным ко всему с конца лета и, наверное, многие бы в это поверили, если бы не знали, что Гарри может с легкостью от него избавляться.

Так или иначе, но учебный год закончился. Они с трудом сдали СОВ, но не потому, что у них не было достаточной практики. Гарри вот честно изучал только теорию по ЗОТИ и вполне хорошо сдал практическое задание в отличие от тех, кто тайно разучивал заклинания. Просто у всех после наказания Амбридж за подрывание ее авторитета так тряслись руки, что они с трудом удерживали перо и палочку. После такого провала Гарри стал в Хогвартсе нежелательной персоной, что выступает на стороне Министерства (по слухам), а это почти автоматически приравнивалось к трусости перед Волдемортом, возвращение которого так и не было доказано.

Стоит сказать, что эти обвинения расстроили его намного меньше, чем отказ Сириуса принять его в доме на Гриммо, что теперь полноценно стал штабом Ордена. А потому его вновь, как и каждое лето, отправили к Дурслям. Гарри в очередной раз не спорил, но ему было жаль, что так и не побывает в комнатке, которую уже по праву считал своей. Постепенно Гарри впадал в отчаяние, потому что, несмотря на успокаивающее тепло медальона, незнакомец не приходил в его сны уже пару месяцев и подростка постепенно стала одолевать тоска.

Дурсли, видя его странное состояние, и сами старались пересекаться с Гарри как можно реже, не загружая особо заданиями по дому, но он и сам был рад отвлечься от своих неприятных дум, так что большую часть времени проводил в саду за уборкой или помогал на кухне. Он даже смог подружиться с Дадли, который после встречи с дементорами и сам был немного пришибленный и настроенный взять себя в руки. Кажется, Гарри этим летом впервые за все время проживания здесь признал это место своим домом. Так что летние каникулы пролетели для Гарри очень быстро, и только когда пришло письмо со списком для школы, он осознал одну странность. Никто из друзей не писал ему все лето, даже Сириус не черканул ни одной строчки, а он этого даже не заметил, погрузившись в свои переживания.

Гарри смотрел на письмо и думал, как он все это приобретет, ведь ключ от его сейфа не пойми у кого, а сам он в банке был лишь раз? Стоило ли написать миссис Уизли и попросить передать ему ключ, если он все еще у нее? Или лучше сразу обратиться к Дамблдору, который избегал его весь прошлый год? Не легче ли сразу пойти в банк и попросить новый ключ, доказав, что он и есть законный владелец сейфа? Именно так он и сделает.

На его вежливую просьбу довезти его до Лондона, дядя Вернон быстро ответил согласием, Гарри даже удивиться не успел, но лишь поблагодарил и отправился готовить ужин. Утром Гарри проснулся рано и постарался привести себя в порядок, с грустью вспоминая, как выглядел на слушании год назад и тяжело вздохнул. Сейчас бы он все равно не смог так одеться, ведь находился в мире магглов и не должен выделяться, а главное — раздражать дядю. Он спустился и, позавтракав со всеми, поспешил за дядей к его машине. Всю дорогу они не произнесли ни слова, что устраивало обоих, несмотря на немного улучшившиеся отношения.

Добраться до Гринготса было несложно, хоть на улице и царило какое-то давящее чувство. Гарри с удивлением разглядывал магазин близнецов Уизли, о котором ему никто не сказал, и поборол желание войти. Сначала нужно было разобраться со своим счетом, а потом уже узнавать все остальное. Гоблины встретили его без особого дружелюбия, впрочем, как и всех, кто приходил в их банк. Выслушали претензии Гарри, провели проверку, тем самым подтвердив его личность, выдали новый ключ, а также оговоренную сумму галлеонов и обменянных фунтов, и недвусмысленно указали на дверь, не желая больше тратить свое время. Гарри тоже не хотел терять времени и отправился за покупками, старательно обходя заметный на весь Косой переулок магазин шутников. Он туда обязательно заглянет, но только не сегодня и желательно под мантией невидимкой.

Расправившись с покупками, Гарри вышел на улицу из "Дырявого котла", где его уже ждал дядя. Гарри думал, что поездка домой будет такой же тихой, как и утром, но дядя вдруг захотел поговорить, расспрашивая, что ему понадобилось в Лондоне. Гарри ответил, что посетил банк, чтобы разобраться со своим наследством. И уже ожидал от дяди криков, но тот только его похвалил, что он вовремя спохватился. Особенно дяде не понравилась оговорка, что его ключом долгое время пользовали другие, а он сам его даже ни разу в руках не держал.

Уже разбирая покупки, Гарри наткнулся на незнакомую книжку и испугался, что это еще один "подарок" от Волдеморта с частью его души. Но стоило ее открыть, как он понял, что это всего лишь выписка с его банковского счета, которым очень активно пользовались в последние годы, а имена этих визитеров очень уж удивляли Гарри, так же, как и снимаемые ими суммы.

Гарри затопило разочарование и боль предательства, ведь он не ожидал такого поведения от семейства Уизли, не всех, что уже хорошо. Так же в книге учета оказалась расписка от близнецов, что записали его партнером в открытом ими магазине, так что Гарри мог туда легко прийти, как не просто покупатель и друг, а как равный совладелец третьей части бизнеса, благодаря его финансовой поддержке после победы в Турнире. Что же, это вполне неплохо и появилась надежда, что хоть близнецам, что всегда себе на уме, он может доверять. Про остальных он такого сказать уже не мог.

•••

Приближался день отправки в Хогвартс, уже шестой по счету год подряд, и Гарри хотел попросить дядю отвезти его на вокзал, зная, как он может на это разозлиться, даже несмотря на то, что все лето они вели вполне мирное существование. Но Вернон удивил его, сам предложив доставить племянника на нужную платформу, и он поспешил согласиться на такое щедрое предложение. Ему даже дали еды с собой, фирменные пирожки тети, отчего Гарри еще долго не мог прийти в себя. Наверное, именно таким состоянием было легко объяснить то, что он оказался в одном купе с "друзьями", которые пытались узнать, как он провел свои каникулы и вообще вели себя так, словно они и вовсе не виделись и не общались больше двух месяцев.

После случайно выхваченной из общего контекста фразы Гермионы о том, что ОФ начал борьбу с Волдемортом, Гарри словно очнулся и огляделся на сидящих рядом людей, к которым больше ничего не чувствовал. Они его обманывали и многое скрывали, а сейчас в открытую говорили о деятельности тайного Ордена под руководством Дамблдора так, словно все это происходило на их глазах. Возможно, так оно и было, и Гарри бы даже понял это, но ведь штаб в доме его крестного, который отказался его приглашать, чтобы не посвящать его во взрослые дела, а их, получается, пригласил? Выходит, они все лето жили в доме его последнего действительно родного человека, пока он проводил время у Дурслей. Как это вообще понимать?

Не говоря ни слова, Гарри поднялся и вышел из купе, не зная, куда направиться, но точно знал, что не хочет оставаться здесь, с этими людьми. Серьезно, он бы сейчас даже компанию Малфоя принял. И словно услышав его мысли или просто задумав очередную пакость, ему навстречу вышел Драко, который удивительно был один и без своих дружков-охранников. Гарри оглядел его, тот тоже выглядел довольно отстраненно и словно уставшим. Дальше по вагону они уже шли вместе, молча и не разговаривая, но быстро отыскивая пустое купе и располагаясь в нем. Гарри сразу вспомнил свое знакомство с Роном перед первым курсом, который попросился к нему, говоря, что все купе заняты, но ведь сейчас в Хогвартс ехало такое же, если не больше количество учеников, а свободное купе при желании найти можно. Снова на него накатили нерадостные мысли.

Соседствовать с Драко оказалось даже приятно, если не считать подозрительных взглядов то из-за книги, то из-под челки, что они бросали друг на друга всю дорогу и при этом не говорили. Гарри даже удалось немного поспать, пока они приближались к школе, и если говорить честно, то это была его самая приятная поездка на Хогвартс-экспресс за все года обучения. Потому что спокойная и тихая, и без лишних ссор или бубнежа. Так что к каретам он шел вполне себе отдохнувшим. Друзья, что поджидали его у дверей Большого зала, попытались что-то сказать о том, что он променял их на Малфоя, но Гарри не обращая на них внимания, уже усаживался за факультетским столом. Он уж точно не собирался выслушивать чьи-либо претензии по поводу своего поведения, когда они сами его то игнорировали, то не оставляли в покое. А еще он с каждым днем раздражался все сильнее, так как все лето не видел сны с участием незнакомца и очень по этому поводу переживал.

Холодность Гарри по отношению к друзьям и странный нейтралитет к Малфою заметили многие и каждый сделал свой собственный вывод. Мнения разнились и иногда были совершенно фантастическими, но то, что в Золотом трио появилась нехилая трещина, поняли все. И многих это обрадовало, так как с прошлого года к Уизли и Грейнджер после их подставы Гарри отношение кардинально изменилось. Впрочем, как и к самому Поттеру, но ему было не привыкать. Для него каждый год: то подъем славы, то ее резкий спад и общее освистывание. Но Гарри игнорировал все: и перешептывание учеников, и неуемное внимание некоторых учителей во главе с директором. Ему лишь хотелось дождаться ночи, чтобы лечь спать и возможно увидеть ЕГО.

И желание Гарри исполнилось. После стольких месяцев ожидания, он вновь оказался в знакомом тронном зале. Мужчина на троне ни капли не изменился и был все таким же прекрасным, что Гарри, уже полностью принявший свои чувства, не мог на него насмотреться. Уже привычным жестом мужчина протянул к нему руку, блеснув в тусклом свете странным кольцом, и Гарри поспешил за нее ухватиться, впервые за долгое время обретая равновесие в своей душе. Золотые глаза встретились с его изумрудными, и мир для Гарри остановился. Его потянули вперед, вынуждая опуститься на чужие колени, легко провели другой рукой по щеке, и Гарри покраснел, отчаянно желая, чтобы его поцеловали. Он жадно следил, как чужие губы раскрывались, ожидая, что сейчас они приблизятся ближе к его губам, но вместо поцелуя прозвучало имя. Его имя. Точнее, незнакомец произнес: "Габриэль", но Гарри знал, что это имя принадлежало ему. Так же, как и он сам принадлежал человеку на троне. В голове что-то щелкнуло и появилось знание. Саурон. Он принадлежал Темному Властелину Саурону.

И проснулся. Сам.

Гарри был невероятно счастлив, ведь теперь он мог называть своего возлюбленного по имени. Саурон, но он был уверен, что это не единственное его имя, есть и другие, так же, как и у Гарри, которого все еще немного потряхивало от произнесенного жарким шепотом: "Габриэль". От звучания собственного имени было даже не обидно, что его так и не поцеловали. Видимо, еще не время.

Радостный, Гарри, как и в прошлом году, активно сосредоточился на учебе. И уже никто не косился на него за тягу к знаниям, а сам он жил только ради коротких моментов снов с участием Саурона, которые, после долгого перерыва, стали сниться намного чаще, а ощущения от них становились все реальнее. Вот только так и не переходили определенную черту. Саурон мог касаться его, проводить рукой по волосам, иногда даже общаться без слов или ограничиваться все тем же возбуждающим: "Габриэль", но на все попытки Гарри стать ближе его мягко останавливали. И Гарри перестал пытаться, хоть и очень хотелось поцеловать эти прекрасные тонкие губы, но он учился ждать.

Вокруг Гарри разгоралась любовная лихорадка. Его сокурсники и те, кто немного помладше, активно начинали встречаться друг с другом, периодически ругаясь и мирясь по сто раз на дню. Рона с Гермионой тоже постигла эта странная участь, и скандалы выходили у них поистине громкие, такие, что весь Хогвартс содрогался. Гарри тоже многие пытались строить глазки, но он, окунувшийся в учебу и окончательно бросивший квиддич, подрастерял значительное количество очков собственной популярности, что ему было только на руку.

В общем, единственное, что омрачало жизнь Гарри в этом году, был все больше проявляющий активность Волдеморт со своими Пожирателями Смерти. Сейчас уже никто не сомневался, что Гарри год назад говорил правду о его воскрешении, только вот уже было поздно просить прощения за то, что называли его сумасшедшим. Теперь все снова звали его Избранным и надеялись, что он их защитит от величайшего темного мага современности. Гарри было от этого смешно и грустно одновременно, а еще было интересно, как он должен был это сделать. Ответа ни у кого не было. А на Британских островах все сильнее набирала обороты Вторая магическая война. И Гарри снова оказался в самом эпицентре событий.

•••

Волдеморт напал на школу неожиданно. Просто в один из последних дней учебного года перед воротами Хогвартса появилось около сотни людей в черных мантиях и белых масках и он во главе с огромной змеей на плечах. Учителя, завидев это, отсылали учеников обратно в замок, а сами вставали на их защиту, как и многие старшекурсники. Гарри тоже хотел встать на защиту школы и детей, но кто-то оттеснил его обратно в Хогвартс, а потом над школой раздался шипящий голос.

Волдеморт приказывал защитникам отступить и отдать ему Поттера, тогда больше никто не пострадает, но в ответ ему направлялось все больше палочек. Вот уже и четвертые-пятые курсы Гриффиндора пошли против приказа МакГонагалл оставаться в замке. Ситуация неумолимо накалялась, а главный защитник школы так и не появился. Единственный, кого, по словам Гермионы, боялся Волдеморт, так и не вышел на крыльцо, и у многих закралось сомнение, что директор вообще находится в замке.

А Волдеморт тем временем все призывал защитников отдать ему Поттера, уже перейдя на более угрожающий тон, и словно в подтверждение своих серьезных намерений, сделал один-единственный шаг и оказался на территории Хогвартса. Вот тут-то и началась паника. Все всерьез предполагали, что защита школы его не пропустит, но, оказалось, что никакой защиты нет вовсе. Всех очень быстро сковал страх за собственные жизни и желание идти до конца.

Удивление было настолько большим, что держащий его парень на несколько секунд потерял контроль и Гарри смог вырваться из крепких рук. Спрятавшись под мантией, он незаметно двигался прямо к Волдеморту, не осознавая собственных действий. Очень быстро он оказался возле своего главного врага. Прикинув, что до защитников еще достаточное расстояние, чтобы его могли сразу остановить, Гарри скинул с себя мантию невидимку, стоя прямо напротив Волдеморта. Тот от такой неожиданности даже сделал шаг назад.

— Ты звал меня, так вот я здесь, — с вызовом крикнул Гарри, замечая ошеломление и боль на лицах защитников. Кто-то даже предпринял попытку побежать к нему, но Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой и над ними образовался полупрозрачный купол, оттесняя их двоих от всего остального мира.

— Вот теперь нам никто не сможет помешать, — радостно, насколько это возможно, проговорил Волдеморт, и уже громче, чтобы услышали все. — Я убью тебя, Гарри Поттер!

Гарри смотрел на наставленную на него палочку с загорающимся зеленым огоньком на конце и понимал, что не успеет достать свою и хоть как-то защититься, поэтому он просто выпрямился в ожидании смерти. В груди больно кольнуло от осознания, что он больше никогда не увидит своего возлюбленного и так глупо погибнет, но считал, что поступает правильно, защищая других. Когда он бежал сюда, то не думал о последствиях, не знал, что может сделать, а оказывается, все было так просто. Чтобы спасти кого-то, надо умереть.

Зеленый луч смертельного проклятия наконец сорвался с палочки, а кулон на груди у Гарри полыхнул, казалось, настоящим огнем, но он не успел вскрикнуть от боли. В одну секунду, пока к нему летело проклятие, перед Гарри появилась фигура. Мужская, высокая с длинными рыжими волосами и блестящим золотым кольцом на пальце. Любимый, что закрыл Гарри от Авады, все еще стоял и даже дышал, словно смертельное заклятие не могло причинить ему вред.

По территории Хогвартса разнесся сдавленный вздох удивления. Все смотрели на внезапно появившегося мужчину, округлив глаза, не зная, друг он или враг, но больше всего пугало то, что от Авады тот даже не шелохнулся. Гарри тоже не верил ни своим глазам, ни рукам, что ощущали под собой живое тело, затянутое в кожаный доспех. Это казалось таким реальным, намного реальнее, чем в самом лучшем сне, и все проблемы и страхи отошли на второй план.

— Ты, правда, здесь? Я не сплю?

— Я здесь. Я с тобой, Габриэль.

Услышав воочию этот любимый, чарующий голос, Гарри больше не мог и дальше себя сдерживать. Подавшись вперед и вставая на цыпочки, чтобы хоть немного сравняться в росте с Сауроном, Гарри впился в его губы таким желанным поцелуем, но его никто и не думал останавливать. Все, кто видел это, застыли, не понимая, что происходит. Многие были шокированы тем, что их Герой целует мужчину и явно получает от этого удовольствие. Другие все еще не отошли от проигнорированной Авады и, пожалуй, самым удивленным этим фактом, был Волдеморт, о котором все как-то быстро позабыли. Не вынеся такого к себе отношения, Волдеморт вновь попробовал обратить на себя внимание весьма оригинальным способом. Пустив очередную Аваду в того, кто не глядя отразил первую, и прервав тем самым воссоединение двух влюбленных.

Саурон, оторвавшись от губ Гарри, посмотрел на Волдеморта, и не было ничего доброго в этом взгляде, вот только это поняли все, кроме главного злодея. Столкнулись воли двух Темных Лордов. И если от Волдеморта буквально фонило силой, то от Саурона исходила лишь малая часть его реальной мощи, но даже так она подавляла все живое вокруг. По факту, то Саурону даже стараться особо не требовалось, если он захотел бы уничтожить все живое на несколько десятков футов вокруг, но сейчас его гнев был направлен только на одного-единственного мага, что посмел причинить его Гарри столько боли.

Никто не понял, что произошло. Просто все видели, как Волдеморт стоял напротив Поттера и того странного возможно мага, если судить по его силе, а в следующую секунду от Волдеморта не осталось ни следа, даже пепла, как в знаменательную ночь на Хэллоуин. Волдеморт исчез. И теперь навсегда. Каждый находящийся здесь понял это четко и ясно.

•••

Со смертью Волдеморта рассеялся поставленный им купол. Первыми сообразили, что произошло, Пожиратели и начали быстро аппарировать с места короткого сражения. Защитники замка все еще не двигались с места, смотря на Гарри самыми разными взглядами, а сам Мальчик-Который-Выжил смотрел только на Саурона, в объятиях которого до сих пор находился. Возможно, такое положение дел продолжалось бы еще долго, но тут как вишенка на торте из ниоткуда появился Дамблдор в сиянии собственной славы и, заметив Гарри, уже хотел произнести очередную торжественную речь, но его руку, потянувшуюся к Избранному, перехватил Саурон, обращая на себя внимание Великого Светлого мага.

Золотые глаза встретились с голубыми, моментально считывая все мысли волшебника относительно Гарри, и то, что Саурон в них увидел, ему очень не понравилось. От гнева Темного Властелина рука Дамблдора начала обугливаться, и старик, крича, схватился за нее. Саурон был готов испепелить его на месте, за то, что хотел сделать с Гарри, но его сокровище остановило его, не желая причинять никому боли. И Саурон подчинился, как не подчинялся никому и никогда, кроме своего возлюбленного Габриэля, которого у него забрали, лишив души прекрасное тело и отправив в другой мир, а его самого привязав к Барад-дуру. Но он справился, нашел способ, чтобы отыскать душу возлюбленного, хоть на это и ушло немало лет.

Гарри был одновременно похож и не похож на Габриэля. Что в характере, что во внешности, проступали новые незнакомые черты, но Саурон был уверен, что это именно тот, кого он не просто любил, а боготворил. Но он не мог сказать ничего о себе, пока Габриэль бы сам не вспомнил, кем был раньше. Это тоже потребовало времени, но зато теперь он получил возможность перенестись сквозь миры и оказаться рядом с ним не только во сне. И успеть в самый последний момент отразить от пока слабого смертного тела убивающий луч.

Саурон мог легко впасть в безумство, уничтожая всех, кого видел, тех, кто в воспоминаниях Гарри не ценили и издевались над ним, причиняли боль, но именно присутствие возлюбленного успокаивало могущественного Властелина. Ровно до того момента, как появился этот старик, которого в чужих воспоминаниях было слишком много. И сейчас он был спокоен, но осталось еще одно дело, которое не терпело отлагательств.

Саурон посмотрел сверху вниз на Гарри, который все также крепко цеплялся за его мантию и преданно смотрел в глаза. От этого взгляда все еще было странно, ведь у Габриэля глаза были ярко-синие, а не изумрудно-зеленые, но Саурон мог бы сказать, что так ему даже больше нравилось. Он слегка отстранил от себя Гарри, увидел в зеленых глазах испуг и тут же пожалел о своем действии, но он должен был это сделать, спросить и получить честный ответ.

— Гарри, ты хотел бы пойти со мной в мой мир? В Мордор?

Тот тут же хотел ответить, но длинный палец Саурона опустился на его губы, показывая не спешить, а хорошо все обдумать. Но как только Гарри снова получил возможность говорить, он тут же согласился. Ответ был прост и уже давно принят, Гарри хотел быть рядом с Сауроном, где бы тот ни был, пусть даже это будет Темная страна и выжженная пустыня. Гарри огляделся на всех, прощаясь и немного сожалея, что здесь нет Сириуса, но рад был в последний раз увидеть Невилла, Полумну и Драко, что за последний год стали для него настоящими друзьями. Посмотрел на учителей и на Дамблдора, и понял, что не чувствует к ним ничего, а потом вновь повернулся к Саурону, закутываясь в его объятья, как в самое нежное одеяло, и только просто кивнул.

Переход между мирами был совсем не похож на аппарацию. Или только потому, что с ним рядом был Саурон, но Гарри не почувствовал никакой встряски или других неприятных ощущений. Просто в одно мгновение они стояли возле Хогвартса, а в следующее уже на знакомом балконе, с которого открывался фантастический, но все равно ужасающий вид. Гарри вдохнул горячий, с отголосками пепла воздух и с непривычки закашлялся, но присутствие рядом Саурона поддерживало его и словно помогало дышать ровнее, привыкая к этой выжженной земле.

Властелин повел его в знакомый тронный зал и дальше по коридорам и комнатам, пока они не дошли до самой вершины башни. Все пространство которой занимала спальня с одной большой кроватью посередине, а на ней лежал человек, нет, эльф, если Гарри правильно мог судить по заостренным ушам. Длинные черные волосы обрамляли красивое спящее лицо. Тонкие руки с изящным кольцом из серебряных нитей лежали сложенными поверх одеяла. Все это напомнило Гарри сказку о спящей красавице, которую может разбудить лишь поцелуй любви, но в таком случае он не понимал, что тогда тут делает.

— Гарри, это Габриэль, мой возлюбленный, — начал Саурон, не замечая боли, что доставляет своими словами. — Когда-то твоя душа и это тело были едины, пока предательство и людская жадность не забрали ее. Вы с ним равнозначны для меня, я вас обоих люблю, но все равно хочу спросить. Согласишься ли ты, Гарри, снова воссоединиться душой с этим телом или захочешь оставить все, как есть? Знай, я приму любое твое решение, но хочу предупредить: в этом теле ты смертен, потому что являешься человеком, но ты можешь стать эльфом — бессмертным существом, которое я буду хранить больше собственной жизни.

Саурон смотрел на Гарри таким проницательным взглядом, что у него дрожали колени и хотелось согласиться, но он боялся потерять себя, свои воспоминания и чувства, и поэтому медлил с ответом.

— Что станет со мной, если я соглашусь? Я все забуду?

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни одно твое воспоминание не было потеряно, мой милый, — пообещал Саурон, и Гарри поверил, ибо кому еще верить, как не всемогущему Темному Властелину, к которому прикипел всей душой.

— Тогда я согласен.

Комнату озарила вспышка яркого света, и очертания Гарри начали размываться, превращаясь в туман, что постепенно всасывался в лежащее тело красивейшего эльфа по имени Габриэль. Саурон рядом читал заклинания, а кольцо на его пальце горело огнем, подчиняясь воле хозяина. Спустя долгие несколько минут свет погас и все закончилось, теперь в комнате находились лишь двое и никакого следа черноволосого подростка в забавных круглых очках. Он растворился, словно его никогда и не было, а потом тот, кто очень долго неподвижно лежал на кровати, пошевелился и открыл глаза.

Саурон замер, вглядываясь в их цвет, не синие и не зеленые, а словно слившиеся воедино и теперь напоминающие ревущие морские просторы. Море, давняя страсть и любовь Саурона, еще с тех времен, когда мир был молод, а первые народы только просыпались в его недрах. Саурон смотрел в волшебные глаза своего возлюбленного, что сочетали в себе его прошлое и настоящее, и в очередной раз влюблялся заново.

— С возвращением домой, Габриэль!

Конец.


End file.
